Truth or Dare!
by LadyKagome of the north01
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are playing truth or dare! Just read ok it is not bad! and most of it is really funny! Inuyasha get punch in the face by Sesshomaru lol and fine out what happen to Kagome's dad ONHOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Now a little info for you all you prople Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroke,Shippou and Kirara**

**are travaling with Sesshomaru and in my storys Kagome is all was a demoness ok now.**

They made camp it was all ready darck out Sango Miroke and Kirara were asleep excapt for

Rin and were playing a little game then Shippou sade

'' Rin turth or dare.''

"turth''

"do you like me?"

"yes as a brother now Lord Sesshomaru turth or dare"

"turth''

"do you like kagome"

"no"

"why"

"because"

"because why"

"because I might or might not does that anwouser"

"yes"

Kagome hering all of this just came out and sade

"hay Sesshomaru turth or dare"

"turth"

"why don't you pick dare"

"becaues I can"

"or you are just to chicken"

"this Sesshomaru is not chicken"

"then pick dare"

"ok dare"

"I dare you to give Inuyasha a huge and a kiss on the cheack"

"HELL NO KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THING " sade Inuyasha

"I want a differint one"

"ok but leve me out of it'' and he jump into a tree and fell asleep

"ok I dare you to" then Rin jump in and sade "kiss Kagome"

"ok'' sade fluffy

"WHAT'' sade kags

"came here Kagome"

Befour Kagome could do anything Sesshomaru was right in frout of her and sade I don't like you I love you kiss her for a long time and then..

**skskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskssksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks**

**ok i need help her people and please review and tell me what you well like in their and i WELL put it in there amd it is late so do not be made ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** ~LadyKagome of the north01~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time_

_"Come here Kagome"_

_Before Kagome could do anything Sesshomaru was right in front of her and sade_

_"I don't like you I love you" and kiss her for a long time and then.._

* * *

Now

The kiss was broken when they hear the voice of the stupid Inuyasha.

"KEEP YOUR UGLY HANDS OFF OF KAGOME NOW ASSHOLE"

By now Miroku and Sang just woke up and was lessening to what was going on.

"Only if you play Truth or Dare with use"sade Sesshomaru

"ok"

"Ok Inuyasha Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is the reason why you can't chows Kagome or Kikyo is because your gay?"

Everyone was laughing their ass off by now.

"WHAT HELL NO SO NOW EVERYONE SHUTUP OK KAGOME TRUTH OR DARE"

"What"

"I sade Kagome truth or dare"

"Mmm..dare"

Inuyasha grow a big smile

"Ok Kagome I dare you to get in your outer clothes and start kissing Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru just had a very big smile like Inuyasha.

"do I have to"

"YES"

"But their are kids here Inuyasha"

"shes right Inuyasha"sade Miroku

"Ok Rin Shippo close your eyes and do not look until I say got it"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome look at Sesshomaru she walk up to him and stared to tuck off her outer clothes and she shat in Sesshomaru's lap and stared to kiss him on the neck up to his she got off of him and sade

"Ok I thank we're done her"

Then she got dress and Sesshomaru told Rin and Shippo they can open their eyes now then Kagome sade

"Miroku Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you love Sango"

"Yes"

Sango got a blush on her face for hearing him say yes.

"Sango Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me"

With that sade Sango got up and kiss him on the lips.

Sango sade"Shippo Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Ok now I dare you to tell me who it was that tuck the candy Kagome gave me"

"That is easy Inuyasha did"

All the guys look at the now piss hunter as she sade

"I am going to get you for that maybe not today but I well get you hanyou"she sade in a very mean lookbut the ok didn't bet Kagome's mean look.

Shippo then sade"My turn Rin Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to duct tape Jaken to a tree then put Kagome's makeup"

"ok"

Rin got the duct tape and makeup from Kagome's bag and tide Jaken up **(OK Jaken is asleep whale their doing these to him) **and put the makeup on him everyone laugh at that Dare.

* * *

**OK people I WELL put up the next chapter when I get 5 to 10 reviews ok!**

** € LadyKagome of the nouth01**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo! I got the next chapter up hope you like it!**

* * *

"ok Lord Sesshomaru Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you dream of Kagome when your asleep and you keep screaming her name on and on and on in tell you whack up"

"uummmm...true"sade a blushing Sesshomaru

Kagome's face was all red and Inuyasha was laughing his ass off like no tomorrow.

"Ha..Sesshomaru..you talk..in your sleep..lold enuff..for a human child to her.."sade Inuyasha steal laughing

"If I was you I would shut up"

"Why should I if you don't in your sleep"

"OK big mouth Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to were a Minny skirt with that stuff Kagome calls makeup but let Rin and Shippo put it on you and no shirt just a bra and kiss Miroku"Sesshomaru sade piss

"WHAT"Inuyasha and Miroku sade together

"You have to Inuyasha and I feel so bad for you Miroku"

"so do I"

"Ya I only kiss Inuyasha ones and it was the worse thing in the word "sade Kagome

"I AM NOT A BAD KISSER"

"YES YOU ARE SO JUST DO THE DARE"

Inuyasha went behind a tree with Kagome's bag and when he came put he was wearing a pink bra and baby blue Minny Rin and Shippo ran up and put on red lipstick pink eyeshadow and this point everyone was laughing like no tomorrow.

* * *

**OK! I know this chapter is not long but at least I got some thing and it is funny right ok now if you want more chapters you got to review next chapter well be longer and it is 5 to 10 reviews for the next chapter ok! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**€ LadyKagome of the north01**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I have not update k now plz injoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha lored his hade slowly and Miroku back up into a tree not leasing to there friends.

"Come on Inuchika"

"yha, you can do it"

"Stop backing up Miroku"

Shippo and Rin got tired of waiting so they push Inuyasha into Miroku. They quickly supered and everyone brock down laughing. Inuyasha gave a piss-off look at them then sade.

"Truth or dare Sesshomaru"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to sing a song about what Kagome makes you feel"

"Then it is agood thang I all ready made it"

"O this is going to be fun"

**(This song is from Secondhand Serenade the name is Fall for you and I love this song :D)**

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting **

**Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying **

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath **

**Because tonight will be the night **

**That I will fall for you over again **

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true **

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find **

**You're impossible to find**

**This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart **

**You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

**Ohh, but hold your breath **

**Because tonight will be the night **

**That I will fall for you over again **

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true **

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep **

**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep **

**And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap **

**And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

**Because tonight will be the night **

**That I will fall for you over again **

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true **

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night That I will fall for you over again **

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true **

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find **

**You're impossible to find**

**(((The End)))**

Eveyone but Inuyasha was crying from how beautiful that song with that voice made beautiful music.  
"Wow Sesshomaru you are and awesome singer"Kagome sade whipping the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you injoyed this k plz review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been on I have been helping y friend with a story we are doing a story called The Miko and the Taiyoukai and her name is KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun so plz go read it it is really awesome lol and its rated M xD and **PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS GET THE STORY UP FASTER XD**

* * *

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Sesshomaru said smarking. Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and sees that smark and starts freaking out.

"So Inuyasha whats it going to be? Truth or dare?" Said Miroku with a funny looking grin. Inuyasha looks up and says

"I don't want play this game anymore" He said crossing his arms with his nose up in the air. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Inuyasha don't make me say the s.i.t. word"

"Ok, ok dare. Happy now?"

"Yes I am happy. Now what should I dare you to do?" Sesshomaru said looking around and his eyes landed on Kagome. "Inuyasha well you do this dare know matter what?"

"Yeah I well whatever"

"Ok Inuyasha I dare you to tell us all the truth about how you feel about Kagome?" Everyone look up to see what he was going to say then he said something then he said

"I think Kagome isn't anything special. She is just second best to the real one. Kikyo is every thing you would ever want in a women shes better looking then her. Kagome is just a eye sore she can't never do anything right I'm pretty sure thats why her dad left her and her mom oh and-" He didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru punch him on his noses making it bleed. Kagome toke off into the woods crying. After Sesshomaru punch Inuyasha he ran off after Kagome. The others just stayed their looking at Inuyasha wanting to bet the shit out of him. Then Sango toke a tree branch and started chasing Inuyasha with it.

**~Sesshomaru & Kagome~**

Kagome ran to a hotsprins and put her feet in the water to see if the hot water well help her some. Sesshomaru came and sat down be side her and he pulled her into his lap. Kagome's crying slowed down some.

"Why are you here?"

"You shouldn't let what he said get to you like that."

"Its not that its just that what he said reminded me of my parents. My dad never left us." She started to terr up. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and he started rocking back and forth in tell she calmed down some.

"What happen to your father?"

"It was Halloween **(lol i love halloween^^ don't you?)** and my dad and I were walking home with the candy I got. When we were walking up the steps to the house a black mustang drove by and shoot at him. I didn't get hit but my dad did. His head was bleeding bad. Before he died he said that he love me and be a good girl." Sesshomaru feel bad about how she lost her dad but their was something in his mined that he wanted to know.

"Why would they shoot at your dad?" She just shook her had.

"The guy that did it thought that my dad was having and affair with his girlfriend. But it wasn't him. The baster shoot at the wrong house. But after 10 years in Jill he was seat free". **(I just hate when that happens)**

"Then why did Inuyasha say he left?"

"Because its easier to say that he left then say he died. I know he is dead but I don't want to emit I want to have the feeling that he is out their some were in stead 6 feet under."She started crying again

"Kagome, he is out their." Sesshomaru said with a small smile. Kagome look up at him.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"My mother used to say that when the moon is a castle and the stars are people. Humans, demons, and hanyous and they are all watching over us." Kagome smiled a little and look up at Sesshomaru. He look down at her and stared into each others eye then their heads started to move closer and closer until their in a very passionate kiss.


End file.
